winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyqualo Royal Family Staff
The Cyqualo Royal Family Staff, or more simply known as the Cyqualo Staff, is a staff that currently belongs to Tenchi. Tenchi uses the staff to help him cast more powerful and ancient spells, allow himself to fly, heighten his senses and strengthen his own body in emergencies. The staff is traditionally given to the first-born heir to the throne upon their coronation but, since Tenchi and Tenko are twins, Tenchi received the staff right before orientation due to being older. It also stores some magical remnants of past ancestors, which may be why Tenchi can strengthen himself and unleash ancient spells. Appearance History The Cyqualo Royal Family Staff was forged 1850 years ago by a poverty-stricken blacksmith and given to Aeris Cyqualo once she had taken the throne. The staff was made as a gift for the new queen as thanks for putting a stop to the war that had plunged over all of the inhabitants into poverty and had almost destroyed Venterrus. Aeris was so humbled by the gift that she had it blessed by the Supreme Sky and Earth Oracles and declared that the staff be passed down through the first-born heirs of the Cyqualo Royal Family after her death. Once Aeris had finally passed, the staff was passed down to her first-born child, her daughter, Cyrris, on the day of her coronation. Thanks to its historical significance, the Cyqualo Staff had been sought after by those who wish to dethrone the Cyqualo Royal Family, believing that the royal family that reigned before them, the Nymstrah Royal Family, was the true monarchy of Venterrus. Despite this, from Queen Cyrris onwards, the Cyqualo Staff had been passed down, where it is currently in Prince Tenchi's possession. Previous Owners Queens * Aeris Cyqualo (Original Owner) * Cyrris Cyqualo * Bertha Cyqualo * Zeru Cyqualo * Adina Cyqualo * Sagara Cyqualo Kings * Jun-Ho Cyqualo * Yun Cyqualo * Hayate Cyqualo * Labyn Cyqualo * Rinzen Cyqualo I * Rinzen Cyqualo II * Rinzen Cyqualo III * Jett Cyqualo * Cakrav Cyqualo Trivia * The Cyqualo Royal Family Staff shares many influences from Stella's Solaria Sceptre, which are made obvious with how many similarities are shared between both items. ** Both items have existed since the beginning of their respective royal bloodlines. ** Both items are lineal rights to their respective realm's heirs. *** While it is unknown if every heir earns a custom sceptre like Stella's, only the first-born heir of the Cyqualo Royal Family has the lineal right to the Cyqualo Staff. * There are also many differences between the Cyqualo Staff and the Solaria Sceptre. ** Unlike the Solaria Sceptre, the period in which the Cyqualo Royal Family Staff is well-known among Venterrus' denizens. The Cyqualo Staff was forged some time during Queen Aeris' reign and has been passed down since then. ** The Cyqualo Staff also maintains its form no matter who wields it, unlike the Solaria Sceptre where it seems that a new one can be custom made, like in Chimera's case. Category:Items Category:Sylph Squad Category:Magical Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Magic Items Category:Powers Category:Royalty Category:Comics Items Category:Items (Sylph Squad) Category:Powers (Sylph Squad) Category:Venterrus